How Love Destroyed The World (rewrite)
by anerol152
Summary: How high is the price of love? Higher then friendship? High enough to lose oneself? Well Hadrian Potter is about to find out, and he might not like the answer he's going to get
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to rewrite this story after entering the Fandom3 contest on Inkitt  
Still hope you'll like it and believe it or not I actually FINALLY have written chapter 2  
And it only took me a year to do it ;)

I promise that I will update regularly from now on

I swear I will try

* * *

A pain filled moan left her lips _"Ahh..."_ a cough followed _"Uuuuhhh..."_ as the cough became more violent I could hear her heavy breathing. _"Umgh"_ I opened my eyes and looked down to my best friend, only to find betrayal shining in the middle of her amber colored eyes.

 _"I'm sorry"_ I whispered, _"So, so, so sorry I had to do this..."_ more violent coughing could be heard as more blood filled her lungs " _you know I would never do this, but I really didn't have a choice!"_ my shaky voice begging her to understand my choice, to forgive me for this unforgiving act _"I know what I did, no, am doing, to you is wrong, but you're a threat to the person I love"_

I took a deep breath, trying to collect my courage, to look in those sorrow filled eyes _"Now don't you l-look at me like that, it's my own fault I fell in love with a madman."_ a bitter laugh left my mouth _"He's not flawless, as far from that as you can be actually, but I fell for him anyway. And now... now I don't know how to stop. I don't even know if I even want to anymore. But now is not the time for petty talk about my life."_ I say with a bitter laugh.

Tears were flowing freely down her pale cheeks, her breathing slow and shallow _"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask for it anyway. It's selfish, I know. But I need you to forgive me. I need to know you understand. I know you can. And besides you would do this for your loved one too. I hope you would otherwise he might be a little angry."_ A small sad smile appeared on her face. _"So I beg you to understand, and to forgive this sinful soul."_ she took a deep breath lifted her head a bit as if to say something but then she fell back to the floor. Her now faded amber eyes closed.

 _"No, no, no! This can't be happening, please God don't let her die, not now, please, I need to hear her answer...!"_ my voice broke at this part _"...please..."_ I whispered, while hot tears fell from my eyes on her deathly pale cheeks.

 _"I forgive you, you lovesick fool..."_ a weak voice whispered beneath me. I looked at her and saw her smiling at me with forgiveness, understanding and something akin to pride in her eyes. _"I'd do the same."_ she whispered, and closed her eyes for the last time.

And I screamed.

I hugged her close to me, and hold her there for a while. My black button-up shirt became soaked with her blood. But I didn't care. In that moment I finally realized… I just lost my best friend, and I'm never getting her back _. "I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. So sorry..."_ I kept repeating, sitting there for who knows how long. It could've been minutes, hours, days or a whole eternity, but none of it mattered.

I brought her home sometime later, put her down in the soft blue and bronze chair, her favorite book, next to her on the coffee table. A cold glass of tea was resting on it, left there in a hurry to get to me, after receiving my 'important' call. I covered her with a blanket and lit the fire in the fireplace. Leaving my own key on top of the book I turned around and looked at the door.

They will know I did this, but they will never understand, not like her, and I don't even dare to hope they will forgive me.

So with a last look at my, now forever sleeping friend, I leave the house, knowing I will never come back, that I will never be able to come back. I chose this path of life for myself, chose my loved one over the friends I knew my whole life. And this is the life I will live from now on. So, with a hole in my soul, and blood on my hands, I stop to look at the house one last time and disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

See, I wasn't lying  
It's chapter 2  
Right in front of you  
Yay!

* * *

I find him sitting in the chair next to the fireplace and reading a book. Looking very much like **she** would if I hadn't… If I hadn't have done that.

 _„_ _Back all ready? "_ He asks looking at me. _"Are you all right my dear?"_ He asks as something similar to worry fills his eyes. I know it can't be worry though. To think this is the same man so many call heartless… But it's one of the reasons I love him. He was there for me when I needed him to be. Even though it wasn't to make me feel better at first. But that changed as time passed, along with many other things. Oh how the things changed.

 _"_ _I will be."_ I answer with a small smile _. "And what do you mean all ready?"_ I ask with a small laugh. _"I was gone the whole afternoon!"_

 _"_ _Well, yes, but I guess I just got so used to it I hardly notice the time anymore. Then again, taking over the world, or at least a part of it, takes a lot out of a person."_ He answers with a smirk.

 _"_ _Oh?"_ I ask with a sly smile. _"Well I hope there's at least some of you left for me. I'm afraid you'll have to give up on that task otherwise."_

 _"_ _Oh you don't have to worry about that."_ He says and walks to me taking my face in hand. _"There will always be enough of me all for you my dear."_ He says almost purring.

 _"_ _While that is nice to know, I'm afraid there will be none of those activities tonight my love. I am still feeling a bit… unease about the events that happened earlier."_ I say with a tense smile. _"But I'll make sure to make it up to you soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be retreating to my room now."_

Apparently he saw something in my eyes that made him let it go. _"Of course, I'll just finish my book then. Sleep well my dear."_

I walk calmly to my room and lean on the door after closing it, and letting out a low sigh I slid to the floor with my knees pressed to my chest and think about the events that took place today.

If anyone told me two years ago that I would be sitting here on the floor of a room in my, now ex-enemy's, house after killing my best friend of 10 years and then kissing and just loving the said ex-enemy I would call them were completely and utterly crazy.

But that truly did happen, didn't it? I had killed my best friend and betrayed everyone. And for what!? A chance to finally be able to live my life free of all the obligations that came with being me? A chance to finally love and be loved without having to worry was the other person honest about their feeling or not?

Yes, I suppose I did do that. And yes I suppose that it wasn't really love that connected us in the beginning, but it still happened. I still fell in love, and was loved in return.

I know that he still doesn't trust me fully yet, but then again, he doesn't trust anyone as much as he trusts me either. I know I should be grateful, and I am, but then again, I don't trust him fully either.

I would have told him what I had done if I did, wouldn't I? Maybe, maybe not. There are always some things we never tell anyone, and this just might be one of them. I might tell him one day, but not anytime soon, I still have to get over it first. Have to get over k-killing my… my best friend.

I let a slightly insane laugh as the thought passes through my mind. It sounds broken. Maybe I am broken too. But that doesn't matter. He's broken too. And maybe, just maybe, we can be broken together and we just might be able to fix each other. Or not. Only time will tell.

But I guess you would like to know how any of this happened in the first place, wouldn't you? Why am I asking anyway? There is no you, now isn't it? They do say that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity. Oh well it's not like I didn't already know that.

So let's pretend there is a 'you' and that you're really listening to me and not just a mix of overactive imagination and madness.

It all begun in the summer two years ago…


End file.
